Apologize or Forget Me
by Kelsea44
Summary: It was a normal day on the set of Sam & Cat and Ariana always brought her Boyfriend Logan and his friends with her. They are always together, they are even on tour together. But today will be a lot different than normal..
1. The Fight

This is my first fanfiction.

Please write reviews and give me your opinions on it.

I Do not own Sam & Cat or Big Time Rush!

On The Set of Sam & Cat.

Ariana's POV

"And CUT! Take 10." Says the Director for our show.

"Great Job Jennette!"

"You too Kiddo! Hey what are you doing Aft-" says Jennette as she gets cut off.

There's a Loud sound of Two guys screaming at each other.

"Oh my gosh!" I say in disbelief.

"Are the guys Fighting?!"

"I-I-I guess."

"Hah! Good luck with that."

"Thanks for the support Jen!"

"Anytime Ari!"

"HEY! You guys! STOP IT!" I say as I step in between Carlos and James as Logan and Kendall hold the two back.

"DUDE, get over it! She was gonna break up with you soon anyways!" Carlos says to the furious James.

"You kissed my girlfriend! We were perfectly fine!" James says fighting back Kendall.

"Hey Ari! How was taping? Are you ready for our tour later?" Says Logan trying to keep the peace as usual.

"Do you really think it's time for a simple conversation?!" Says a struggling Kendall.

"Sorry! She's my girlfriend. It's my job!"

"We need to settle this now!" I say.

"Okay Logan and Kendall, Just keep holding them back. Ill just try and talk to them."

"HURRY" Kendall says as he continues to struggle with James.

"Okay! Okay! Geez, okay. Carlos."

"WHAT?!" Says a extremely angry Carlos. It's very unusual for him to get this upset!

"Why in the world did you kiss James' Girlfriend? That's not even cool! Even if she wanted to break up with him." I say at my attempt to calm them all down.

"How do you even know how to handle this situation? You aren't a guy." Carlos says getting even angrier.

"I'm just smart enough to know that it's one of the stupidest things a guy cou-" I say getting cut off.

"Why are you even here right now!?"

"It's the set of my show.. I have complete rights!" I say getting angry.

"We'll you don't have rights to interfere with this! This is our argument! It's kinda like how you interfered with our tour! You shouldn't even be doing it! Why don't you just hop off and leave us alone!" Says Carlos who is clearly on his last straw.

"W-What" I say obviously breaking down.

Logan pushes Carlos down on the ground finally understanding everything he said.

"DUDE!" Says an Infuriated Logan.

I begin to walk back to set trying not to break down in front of the guys.

"Arian-" Says a Shocked James.

"JUST FORGET IT." I say yelling.

"He was just mad at James! He didn't mean it Ari!" Says a comforting Kendall.

"You know what? He did mean it. If that's what he really wants, that's what he gets. I'm leaving the tour." I say finally breaking down.

I slowly begin to walk to set crying when I feel a soft hand on my wrist. I turn around to see Logan's pleading eyes.

"Ari, you can't just leave the tour. We need you. I need you."

"We'll guess what? I just did."

I snatch my arm away from his grasp and walk back to set.

*Kendalls POV*

After Ariana left Logan just boiled up. He turned around with his fist up In the air ready to strike Carlos.

James notices and leaps forward and grabs Logan's arm.

"Don't waste your energy on him man." Says a concerned James.

"We'll looks like he ruined two relationships today."

Logan walks out of the studio to go clear his head.

"I guess I'll be the one to find him." Says a worried James.

"WAIT! What do I do about Carlos!"

"Just leave him be." Says James.

"What about Ariana?"

"Logan needs to talk to her first but we need to find Logan first."

"Got it."

James just stands there looking through a mirror.

"WE'LL GO!"

"Right, right!"

Thanks for reading! I plan on making this a four shot! Please review.(: thanks!


	2. The Butter Sock

Thank you guys for reading!

This is the 2nd Chapter!

Read & Review!

I do not own Big time rush or Sam and Cat!

As I walk back on set I'm interrupted by Jennette.

"What Happened?!" She said extremely concerned.

"I don't know!" I say as I burst in to tears.

"Aw Kiddo, don't cry! Was it Logan? Do I need to get my butter sock?"

"Carlos told me to leave your so I quit and somewhat broke up with Logan."

"I never like that Carlos kid."

"I just don't know what to do!"

"Well, what time does the tour bus leave?"

"Tonight around 5."

"Well, we'll go get your stuff and you can come stay with me!"

"But Jen! I still wanna go on tour with the guys!"

"Then why don't you go talk to logie?"

"But I don't really know what to say to them!" I say with tears rolling down my cheeks.

As I say that the director walks by.

"CAN I GET A MAKE-UP ARTIST TO COME FIX HER MAKE-UP PLEASE?!"

"Sorry" I say.

"Ari, just go talk to him like you would normally!" Says Jennette still trying too fix my problem.

"They're mad at me for dropping out! I CAN'T! I JUST CAN'T!" I say just losing it.

"Hm, are they still on set?"

"I don't really know.."

"We'll go get your make up fixed and ill go and talk to the guys okay?"

"Okay." I say sniffling one last time.

"Stay Strong kiddo."

"Jen?"

"Mhm?"

"Drop your Buttersock."

"Just worry about your make-up, ill be back in 10 minutes."

"I guess we're taking another 10 minute break?" Says the director as Jennette passes by.

"You got that right." Says Jennette with a smirk on her face and butter sock in hand.

"Go get them Jen."

Sorry if its short. Ill make up for it!

Please Review!(:

Keep Rushing, Rushers!❤


End file.
